1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a code modulator, a code demodulator, a controller, and a power transmission system including the code modulator, the code demodulator, and the controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, installing a local, small-scale power grid has been proposed in order to reduce losses due to long-distance power transmission. A power source (e.g., a renewable-energy power source) connected to such a power grid has a lower power-generating capability than a core power source for a large-scale commercial power grid and tends to have large variations in the power-generating capability. Thus, in order to stably and efficiently utilize energy in the small-scale power grid, there are demands for a power transmission system that can transmit and receive power with high transmission efficiency.
Japanese Patent No. 5612718 discloses a multi-terminal power conversion apparatus for asynchronously and flexibly supplying power.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-91954 discloses a power supply apparatus including a communication unit that transmits/receives information signals to/from another apparatus and a power-supply unit that supplies power to the other apparatus.